


I'm Only on Your Side

by ralamanni (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, My First Smut, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ralamanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain sees his chance to take Rosa while shes imprisoned at the Tower of Zot.</p><p> </p><p>*edit* - I wrote "Tower of Babel" instead of "Tower of Zot" and now I feel like a f_ucking idiot. I'm sorry for all the fans I may have pissed off because of that. I finally saw it, and thus fixed it. I told you to be gentle .-. and that's why</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only on Your Side

“Rosa, look at me.” He grabbed her chin, and tied to force her to look in his direction. A tear rolled down her face. 

“No, Kain. Please…stop, just stop…please…” she trailed off, her voice whimpering. More tears started to flow from her eyes. She turned her head down, her breathing starting to become uneven. She jerked her hands, which were constrained by chains above her head. The chains rattled as she tried to free them. Kain moved closer, his body pressing up against hers. Rosa jerked again. She tried to beg him to stop, but the words never managed to leave her mouth. 

“Rosa,” Kain said softly, trying to comfort her in her distress, “I love you. I’ve always loved you, though I doubt you ever noticed. Your eyes were always for Cecil, my best friend. My brother. I care for you very deeply; above all else I want you to be safe. I am here to protect you.”

“Kain,” Rosa finally managed to say, “this isn’t you, this isn’t anything like you! And if you really did care for me, you wouldn’t have aided Golbez in kidnapping me! You wouldn’t keep me chained up! Please stop this, wake up, please!” she begged, crying more. Kain grabbed her wrists, squeezing and leaned his face closer to hers. 

“Stop!” he shouted aggressively, jerking her around. “I didn’t kidnap you, Golbez did, don’t you understand that?! I would never do anything to hurt you!” His voice soften, “…I would never do anything to hurt you…” Kain buried his face in Rosa’s neck. She could feel a tear roll down her collarbone, down into in between her breasts. 

“Kain…” Rosa said softy. She moved her head down, brushing it up against his, doing her best to comfort Kain. Kain moved one of his hands down her arm, slowly. He then moved it up her neck until his hand rested on her jaw line. He turned his head, his lips barely touching against the skin of her neck. He let out a slow and heavy sigh. The warmth from his breath sent shivers down her body. 

“Your heartbeat is increasing…” Kain spoke softly, purposely clashing his breath against her skin. He brushed his lips down her neck, and then back up. 

“Kain…this is wrong.” She pleaded. “Please, stop before you-“

“Before I do what? Force myself upon you? I wouldn’t do such a thing…” his voice was comforting.

“Really?” Rosa said, relief in her voice. 

“Yes…” Kain started “I don’t need to. You’ll be begging me before this is all over.” His voice was gentle, beckoning her. Rosa was stunned at what she had just heard. She tried to speak further, but Kain stretched his thumb and pressed it to her lips, sealing them shut. He moved the joint in his thumb, so that its tip was pressed between her lips. He breathed against her neck again, and in a low tone said “Open.” Rosa was wide eyed and dumbfounded. Her wrist still in his other hand, he forcefully squeezed it, as if threatening her. “Open.” He said, louder and more aggressive. Reluctantly, Rosa opened her mouth. 

Kain moved his thumb inside, and Rosa closed her lips around it. “You should know what to do. Do it.” Kain said, still softly, still inviting. As if suddenly gaining courage, Rosa shook her head, rejecting his demand. Kain raised his eyebrow. “Oh?” he said “Very well…” Kain then mashed his thumb down into the skin underneath her tongue. 

“Ahhh!” Rosa whelped in pain. Her feet staggered backwards, and her whole body tensed up in pain. The chains rattled from her movement. 

“It’s a pressure point.” Kain said, darkly. “I wonder how long you can…take the pressure, aha.” His laugh was low and almost sinister. Tears once again formed in her eyes, and rolled down her face. One tear hit Kain’s hand, informing him of her agony. He softly chuckled. “You’re so easy to weten, it would seem.” Finally, Kain realized his thumb and moved back to the center of her mouth. “Now, would you like to try that again?” He asked. Trembling, she slowly began to suck on his thumb. 

Kain finally pushed his lips against her neck fully. Shortly after, he eagerly opened his mouth, hot breath heaving out against her. He closed his mouth around her skin, and alternated between kissing, biting, and sucking. His tongue was practically dancing upon her surface. Slowly, he made his way up to behind her ear. He felt her body shift its weight. His right hand was still grasping her wrist. However he moved it down, and with his full hand traced it all the way down her side and unto her hip. He moved it to the rear side of her body and downwards more until he found something to grasp. 

Once again, Rosa shifted her hips, almost as if she was giving in. Encouraged by this, Kain abandoned her neck, and pulled his thumb from her mouth. Now holding her again by the jawline, he forcefully latched his lips onto hers. Moments later, their mouths melted, and their tongues tying. Kain used the hand already on her hind to pull her leg up, holding it underneath the knee. 

“Kain, please stop, before this goes further…” Rosa briefly broke away from Kain’s mouth. 

“Rosa…do me a favor. Three, actually…” he said, his voice deep as always. 

“…What is it?” She asked, caution seeping from her tone. 

“First, take off my helmet.” He instructed. Rosa starred at him, eyebrows moving together.

“I can’t, my hands are restrained…” She looked, trying to notion to the chains binding her hands into the air. Kain nodded up, the corner of his mouth cocked up smugly. 

“You, know, you being suspended from these chains is rather alluring.” Hot air blew from his nostrils as he laughed to himself. “And since you are…you have the ability to raise both your legs at the same time. So if you can’t use your hands, use your feet.” He smirked again. Rosa didn’t understand why, but suddenly she became very attracted to Kain’s voice. It was deep and soothing; she didn’t know why she never noticed before. It aroused her. 

“…You’ll have to remove my shoes.” She said. Rosa brought both her knees up to her chest, and Kain removed them, along with her stockings. Yet, he took his time doing so. He felt no need to rush such things. When Kain was done, Rosa lifted her legs up higher. She wrapped her toes around the side of Kain’s Dragoon helm, and slowly lifted it off his head. Kain took it from her toes, and tossed it to the side. 

Rosa could now see Kain. His young, hard face and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that fell past the middle of his back. She saw the weariness in his face, but also excitement in his eyes. Kain now put both his hands on Rosa’s hips. “Now,” he said, “favor two. I want you to wrap your legs around me.” Rosa did as she was asked, and tightly wrapped her legs around Kain’s waist. When she did, Kain squeezed her hips, grinding her closer to him. “And lastly…” he said quietly “don’t tell Cecil.” Before she could react, he forced her mouth open with his own-to continue from where they left off. His hands tightly holding her, he guided her hips as he ground his own against hers. He would gradually pick up speed, then slow back down, teasing Rosa. 

He moved one of his hands up, and put it atop Rosa’s breast. With one finger, he pulled down on her top, and placed the neckline underneath her breasts so that they were visible. Kain pulled his mouth away, and slowly made his way down her neck, then her collarbones, until his face was between her breasts. He picked one, and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around her nipple. At first, he gently moved the tip of his tongue up and down. Shortly after, however, he bit down and started pulling it in every direction. Rosa gasped, and her hips shifted once again.

Encouraged, he continued, and began to get more aggressive with his hips. Eventually, he pulled away from both her breast and her hips. He then knelt down, grazing his mouth against her skin on the way down. On his knees, he put Rosa’s legs over his shoulders. He moved his mouth to between her legs, only an inch away. She could feel his breath blowing against her, warming her whole body. Kain took his finger and began to lightly brush against her panties. All the while continuing to blow his breath against her. From Rosa’s body movements, Kain could tell she was frustrated. 

“What are you waiting for,” Rosa huffed “if you’re going to do it…then just do it already!” her breath was uneven with anticipation. She could feel Kain shake his head, and quietly laugh. 

“This is as far as I’m going to go. I told you I wouldn’t force myself upon you, remember? If you want me to go farther, then I want you to ask me too. No…I want you to convince me to. I want to hear you beg.” Rosa was shocked to hear this. He was speaking as if he hadn’t already thrown himself on her. Rosa never actually wanted this Kain, her heart was Cecil’s. And with that, her body was too. Yet she could feel her own desire in that moment overwhelm her, corrupting her reasoning. 

Rosa lowered her head in defeat. “Kain…please.” Rosa said quietly. Kain asked her what she meant. “Please, consume me. Whatever you want to do, you have my full permission to do it. Please, have me, I-I’m begging you…show me how much you love Me.” she was humiliated at her own words. Kain was shocked to hear that last part. It echoed through his head. He almost felt guilt. 

“Very well.” Kain said, softly. “However, I want you to do me a favor in return. When Cecil beds you, I want you to think of me. Always.” Sadness lingered in his tone. He shut his eyes, and pressed his lips against her panties, hoping Rosa wouldn’t be able to see the tears streaming from his face. While still over the panties, he moved his finger inward, teasing her. He then moved it over to the side and pushed the panties over to the side, exposing her. Without hesitation, he latched his mouth on and his tongue tasting and becoming familiar with its meal. 

Though it wasn’t easy, he managed to push in two of his fingers. He could feel the resistance to the stretch. Taking on the challenge, he moved his fingers up and down, gradually gaining speed. And with that speed, more aggression. He became more vigorous, and then twice that with the lustful sounds Rosa was emitting from above. Rosa was dripping and quivering, and Kain could hear her quietly begging for more. He stood up, still keeping her legs over his shoulders. 

He began kissing her once again, but rather sloppily and anxious. Saliva spilled from their mouths and ran down their chins, mostly falling onto Rosa’s chest below. He reached down and moved around cloths attached to his armour. With one hand occupied, he used the other to help hold Rosa in a stable position. He briefly broke the bond of their mouths. “Rosa…” he quietly started. Rosa shook her head and shushed him. Kain lowered his head.

Positioning himself, he finally thrusted into Rosa. They both exhaled lustful, uneven sighs. Kain had to go slow at first. While he felt right at home, Rosa was still adjusting. But eventually, he started picking up speed. Rosa was taking to it much better. Before too long, Rosa’s head fell back as she begged for Kain to go faster, and even harder. 

Kain had his arms wrapped around Rosa, holding her as close to him as possible. And Rosa had her legs wrapped around Kain, trying to keep him as close to her as possible. Kain leaned in, and kept his mouth busy by biting her neck. By this point, Kain was at his highest point. And he could tell that by the sound of it, Rosa was almost there too. He kept going, pushing himself as hard as he could. By this point, Rosa couldn’t even say anything. Her vocals had been reduced to huffs and pleased winces. 

Rosa’s body locked up as she finished, letting out a sound Kain would never forget. Kain, who was only capable of grunting like and animal, joined in, letting himself go. With all his willpower, he did his best to wait for Rosa before he finished. And to his own surprise, succeeded. 

Both Kain and Rosa were still, trying to catch their breaths and their wits. Kain rested his head upon Rosa’s chest. And Rosa rested her head upon his. “Thank you…” Kain mumbled. Guilt struck his voice. He pulled out, and then fixed her panties. 

“I hope you’re satisfied.” Rosa said, almost lovingly. Kain looked up at her, and shook his head. 

“No, I’m not satisfied. Far from it.” Rosa raised her eyebrows, hurt in her eyes.

“Huh…? What do you mean? I thought that-“ Kain interrupted her.

“When I imagined us being together, it was never like this. I didn’t want it like this. I didn’t think I would ever have to force myself on you for you to-“ Now Rosa interrupted him. 

“For me to return your feelings?” She asked.

“And even now, I know you still won’t return them. I know you never will, which in turns brings me great pain in many different ways. But it’s the fact that I took my desires out on you like this; I’ll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you. I promised I’d protect you…and all along I’ve probably been your greatest enemy.”

“When we young, it was hard for me to develop feelings for you, you were always so cold to me. You sometimes treated me as more of a nuisance then a friend. I never knew you had felt that way…”

“I was angry at Cecil because he always managed to win you favor over me. I suppose I took that out on you, and I apologize. Cecil was always everyone’s favorite, and it’s rather hard living in his shadow. When we were children, Cecil would always take my toys, and never got in trouble. However when I took his, I was smacked. Even today, it seems I still can’t take what belongs to him.”

“Oh Kain…” Rosa said sympathetically “why don’t you just stop all this, and come back to us? Why do you fight for them?” Kain shook his head and looked away. 

“Rosa, my head is not my own. I can’t stop myself from doing these things, I can’t break away. But please just know, that no matter who’s side I’m on, that I’ll never cease being on yours.” Kain put Rosa’s legs down and fixed her top back to its proper position. He leaned in to kiss her one last time, but changed his mind and pulled back. He walked over to his helm lying on the floor and picked it up. He fastened it on, and started walking towards the door. “I’m sorry, Rosa.” Kain whispered. 

Tears streamed down Rosa’s face as Kain left.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 in the morning be gentle


End file.
